islandofsodorfandomcom-20200215-history
The Upper 2 Valley Railway ep 1 pt 1
Olmae proudly chuffed into the countryside and onto a turntable, not knowing what was going on. He was exploring a little bit, but to his surprise, a chorus of cheers and two very loud blast whistle sounds made the engine jump with fright. "What was that?" Olmae asked nervously. "Sorry about that, that's my red fellow here," said James's driver and patted his boiler, "He usually gets excited around engines and parties." "Yeah, welcome to the island!" shouted James. The fat controller heard the shouting and came over to Olmae, "I'm sorry about this, but I amused your friends are staying here. Along with the other railways united." "Carvand agreed, so it's fine." Olmae replied, he didn't really understand this at all. Nokia laughed as he chuffed behind him. Carvand, the Upper 2 Valley Railway controller, came in a fogman suit and chortled. "I see you met my engines, there's lots of them, you know." he said in a hearty voice. "Like the other railways," the fat controller muttered. "Gritt my boiler, that is a wonderful coat of paint," Angie commented at Nokia's coat of paint. "Thank you, my driver painted me North Western Railway blue with purple stripes." Nokia replied proudly. "Way to go," Lee muttered, "My coat's better." "No, mine is," Boskisa retorted. "The engines will greet each and every one of you very,very soon." the fat controller said to the engines and then he left. Minasoi snorted, he was proud of his gleaming brass paintwork. Hiro laughed. "Leodoni, I'm pretty sure you'll want to join too." Carvand replied smirkly. Leodoni gasped and then he gave a little nod. "It's fine with me," said his driver. "Agreed, so I'll do it." Leodoni replied nervously. The engines cheered and whistled again. "One question, why is that green box on wheels saying "gritt my boiler"?" Maskisia asked. "It's my catchphrase because my body is a little battered, and my buffers are a bit bent, so I say "gritt my boiler" because my boiler is gritted," Angie replied, "Another thing, I'm a tank engine, not a box on wheels." "Oh," said Maskisia knowingly, "Well, my name is Maskisia." "Nice to meet you, Ma... Ma..." Angie found the name hard to remember. "Oh, it's Ma - ski - si - a," Maskisia explained. "Maskisia, can I ask you something?" Gordon asked. "Sure, what is it?" Maskisia replied. "Why did your driver paint you like Percy?" he asked. "I got painted bright red with yellow stripes, not blue like Nokia. After a while, he decided to paint me the same color as Percy, but I got blue stripes instead." Maskisia replied. "That's cool," Toby exclaimed, "Why did that blue engine over there is painted like Thomas?" "That blue engine you're talking about is Nokia, and he always complained that he wanted a blue coat of paint with purple stripes, so I told the controller and he agreed to give him a fresh blue coat of paint, and now, he's been boasting about it like no tomorrow." Maskisia replied. "What about that green and red striped cattle engine over by the sheds?" Emily asked, "And those two wonderful coaches?" "Ah, that's Boskisa, she has a branchline just like Thomas and, what's that pannier tank engine's name again?" she replied. "Duck," James replied, seeing that Diesel was staring at him. "Right, anyways, Boskisa has a branchline after he saved a medium tank engine who will arrive very soon," Maskisia replied. "There is a lot of you, right?" Percy asked. "Yep, just like you all, guess what?" Maskisia replied. "What?" James asked. "We are moving here in this big railway!" Boskisa cheered. Morsskia chuffed into view and blew his whistle loudly. The little green engine, now named Carismio, came behind. "That engine with Morssika is Carismio, who is smaller than the medium tank engine. He just got a brand new coat of paint like Nokia." Olmae said. Just then, Yuniski chuffed in with eight whole flatbeds filled with engines, he looked very tired. "That is Yuniski, he's our private engine here," Olmae replied, "He may be stronger than any engine, but he sure got some of the others." "My name is Larikio," said the first sqaure-shaped engine. "My name is Kirrsi," said the second blue engine. "My name is Marikksi," said the third red engine "You'll get to meet the others later," said Morsskia sweetly, "But first, may I find your home comferable?" "It's perfect for the twins to join in," Duck answered, as he came back from shunting trucks. "What twins?" Larikio asked. "Donald, and his good twin, Douglas. They're brothers, just like Bill & Ben and Toad & Todd." replied Percy, "They may be troublesome, but they sure know how to deal with snowplows. You'll only get to remember their nameplates so that you don't get confused." "Ah, that engine over in the middle is Raskio, the brave little engine on our railway," Carismio said, "He often gets out of breath because of his cans, but he can gets around all right." "What are cans?" asked Toby. "You know what real cans are, but Raskio's cans are very important to his overhaul. They're little cylinders that stick out all the time to keep him going. If they don't, he'll broke down." Morriski explained. "Just how is he going to shunt trucks and coaches if he has cylinders?" asked James. "Simple, if he can back up, his cylinders will rattle a little, but the noise doesn't bother him." Olmae replied. "Okay then," Henry answered loftily. Just then, a battered boiler tank engine in the third flatbed was coughing loudly. "What's wrong with him?" Percy asked worriedly. "That's just Aleisoi, he's sick today, so he has to be at the fitters yard by 9:35 tonight." Boskisa replied. "Are there tender engines on your railway?" asked Duck. "Yes, but some of them will be here very soon, so we'll wait till they arrive." Morriski replied again. After a while, two tender engines arrived with flatbeds with some of the other tender engines. "Hello, my friends," said the NWR dark red tender engine, "My name is Disiko." "Right you are, and my name is Rinnio," said one of the tank engines in the flatbed. The little black tank engine is Rarndio, the one and only black tank engine on the railway. He may be pompous at times, but dispite diesels, he is still proud of being really useful." Morriskia said. Just then, Douglas steamed in with a line of dirty trucks. "Morning lads," he grumbled, "I dinna hope we can get a rest soon." "Don't push yourself," said Edward, "You can only be really useful if you work more." "Understood, but wee have so many engines here, yon Irma is getting tired of pushing stell." replied Douglas. Just then, there came a loud foghorn. It was one of the other engines on the flatbed. "Sorry, that's Bosbios, he has a foghorn," Rinnio said shamefacedly, "He always boasts about it anyway." "Hey, do you have any girl engines?" asked Henry. "Yes, but they'll be here soon," Morrskia replied. "Girl engines? Pah!" Douglas snorted, "Yon Irma is wait for me with these trucks, take care!" "That was Douglas, number 10. Irma is a scottish engine just like the twins." said Gordon. Then came a long slient until Bash chuffed up, he was looking crosser than ever and blew his whistle loudly. "Silly trucks!" he yelled, "Douglas was right about trucks." "Who is that?" Rinnio asked. "That is Bash, Dash's twin," Thomas replied, "They are logging locos with Frediand, their father and teacher." "Oh, that's cool," one of the engines on the 5th flatbed said, his name was Owen.